Burned
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, four 16-year-old boys, learn the viciousness of fire. Kendall/Logan & James/Carlos Rated T for laungage. Complete!
1. Kendall

**Burned**

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, four 16-year-old boys, learn the viciousness of fire.**_

_**Kendall/Logan**_

_**James/Carlos**_

_A four or five shot, depends on how many different points of view I decide to have._

_It's gonna have really short chapters, I thought this up on the bus ride to school today. Enjoy!_

Kendall's POV

Around eleven-thirty ish I fell asleep, after an entire day of dancing and singing with my two best friends and my boyfriend. At two-fourteen, my life spiraled out of control.

I woke to glass shattering._(1) _I sat up, and instantly my throat and eyes burned. I turned to the digital clock on my bedside table, reading the numbers 2:14 a.m.

I heard a hacking cough coming from the other side of the room.  
"Logie!" I pushed myself out of bed and crawled across the floor, over to Logan's bed. "Logan…" I took ahold of his arm and pulled him out of his bed, and to me.

"Kendall," He wheezed. I paused, pulled the drawer from his bedside table out, and handed him his inhaler. "T… Thanks." He gasped. "What's going on?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I paused as coughing took over. "Come on." I said, taking his hand and crawled across the room, leading him to the door. I reached up gripping the handle, and opened it, causing more smoke to billow in.

Coughing, I pulled my shirt over my nose and mouth. Logan saw and did the same. I made my way down the dark hallway to my other two best friends, James and Carlos' room.

"JAMES! CARLOS!" I yelled out, pounding on their door.

"Kendall…" I heard James yell out, and yank the door open.

"Jay…" Carlos gasped, still in a coughing fit. James picked Carlos up, bridal style, and I took James' free hand.

"Come on Logie." I grabbed my boyfriends' hand and pulled him through the blackened apartment. "Mom! Katie!"

"Kendall!" I heard my little sisters' voice. "Help!" She aimed a flashlight towards me. I saw her, dragging my mother. "Mom's unconscious. She hit her head." She cried out, grabbing my hand.

"Logan grab Katie. I have to get my mom." I said, handing Katie's hand to Logan's. I bent down to my mom's side. "Go! Get out of here! I'm right behind you!" I yelled to James and Logan, as I pulled my mom up in my arms. I blinked a second as they just stood there. "James!" I yelled out. He must have grabbed Logan's hand, because Logan was pulled after the running James. I coughed, as more smoke filled my lungs. I headed towards the door.

Out in the hallway, the air was somewhat clearer. I shifted my mom, and continued to run down the hall to the stairs. I went to grab the handle, and it burned the palm of my hand.

"Shit!" I screamed out. I shook my hand to ebb the pain some. I started to panic a bit. I looked up as I heard crashing.

"Shit!" I shoved my mom away as part of the roof collapsed. I yelled out, as a piece of burning wood fell on my exposed leg. "Damn!" I ran over to my mom, who was laying a few feet away. I heard my mom moan out in slight pain. "Hold on mom. I'll get us out." I said, picking her back up, and running as best that I could back the apartment. Slamming the door open I hurried over to the living room window.

I sat my mom against the wall and heaved the window open. I could see some people down by the pool side, running around and in panic. I picked up my mom, like I was giving her a piggy back ride, climbed up onto the window sill, took a deep breathe, and jumped out of our two-story apartment. I plunged down into the pool that was below.

"KENDALL!" I heard someone yell out as I hit the cool water.

_(1) If you didn't know, glass shatters when exposed to extreme heat_


	2. James

**Burned**

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, four 16-year-old boys, learn the viciousness of fire.**_

_**Kendall/Logan**_

_**James/Carlos**_

_A four or five shot, depends on how many different points of view I decide to have._

_It's gonna have really short chapters, I'm probably gonna have this story done by the end of this week... :D_

James' POV

I was so tired from practicing all day with the guys, I didn't even change to my pj's. I just plopped into bed, around eleven thirty? I think. Well after I made out with Carlos for a few minutes. But then around two a.m. things went terribly wrong.

I woke to shattering glass, and I knew something was wrong. Opening my eyes, I saw black smoke everywhere. And I could hear Carlos coughing like crazy.  
"Carlos!" I pushed myself out of my bed, and flew to his side, ducking under all the smoke. "Get down." I pulled him off his bed, and under all the smoke. He kept coughing as I rubbed his back.

"What is this from?" He finally gasped out.

"I think something's on fire…" I coughed out. The smoke taking a harsher effect on my lungs.

"JAMES! CARLOS!" I heard Kendall banging on our bedroom door. I took ahold of Carlos' arm, and pulled him to the door.

"Kendall!" I hollered out, and pulled open the door to see Kendall and Logan, ducking under all the smoke.

"Jay…" Carlos gasped out from my side. I scooped him up in my arms and Kendall grabbed my hand.

"Come on Logie!" He grabbed Logan's hand and yanked us down the hall. I was focused more on Carlos' coughing as he hollered out for Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"Kendall!" I heard her holler out. "Help!" She shone a flashlight at the four of us. "Mom's unconscious." Katie told him. Kendall dropped my hand and ran over to the young girl.

"Take Katie." He handed her off to Logan.

"Jay. I'm scared." Carlos whispered to me.

"I have you." I tightened my grip on him. "I won't let go."

"Go! I'm right behind you!" Kendall yelled to Logan and I. I stood there. Scared. I didn't want to leave Kendall alone in a burning building. "JAMES!" He screamed at me. I grabbed Logans' wrist and yanked him out of the apartment.

"Come on!" I yelled to Logan letting his hand go as he scooped up Katie.

"Mom! Kendall!" She yelled out before she started to cry.

"Don't cry Katie." I told her. "They'll be safe."

We continued to run till we reached the elevators. As it binged open, the roof above us started to crumble. I shoved Carlos, Logan, and Katie into the elevator, as a two by four fell on my shoulder. It started to burn my shoulder. And I could hear the embers burning my hair. I brushed them off as I fell into the elevator beside Carlos.

"Jay… Your shoulder." Logan ripped the burnt shirt. I winced as Logan examined it.

"Ow…" I yelled out.

"Sorry." Logan frowned.

I sighed and sunk against the wall and tried to clear my head. I could hear Logan hushing Katie's sobs, and Carlos kept quiet.

The elevator opened when we reached to lobby. I grabbed Carlos' hand and Logan grabbed Katie as we left the elevator. There were people yelling and screaming as we followed the crowd out to the poolside.

Once outside I started to look around for Kendall. I paniced as i couldn't find him in the crowd of people.

Carlos clung to me as we watched the Palm Woods continue to burn. The roof collapsed and I heard Logan yell out.

"KENDALL!" I gasped as the blonde, with Mrs. Knight in tow, jump from our apartment window and into the pool to our left.

I jumped in, along with another guy, and we pulled Mrs. Knight and Kendall out onto the concrete.

"Kendall! Man wake up!" I yelled into his face. He started to cough, along with Mrs. Knight. I took in a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding.


	3. Carlos

**Burned**

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, four 16-year-old boys, learn the viciousness of fire.**_

_**Kendall/Logan**_

_**James/Carlos**_

_A four or five shot, depends on how many different points of view I decide to have._

_It's gonna have really short chapters, I thought this up on the bus ride to school today. Enjoy!_

Carlos' POV

Gustavo seemed to have worked us harder than normal that day. Because I had a nasty fall during dance rehearsal, causing my ankle to hurt a bit. I didn't want to say anything then, I would tell James tomorrow. If it hurt too much. So I hid my limp. At like eleven thirty, we finally got home, and I collapsed on my bed. I was just about asleep when James pounced on me. So we made out for a few minutes, before I complained about sleep. At around two something, I watched my life flash before my eyes.

I woke up coughing, my lungs out, and I couldn't see anything. I could hear glass shattering. I thought maybe there was a intruder. But why was there smoke everywhere. I gasped, trying to regain my breath. But all I could do was continue to cough.

"Carlos!" I heard James yell my name, then he thudded to the floor. I was worried till he gripped my wrist and yanked me onto the floor. "Get down." He instructed, rubbing my back. My coughing eased as I found my voice.

"What is this from?" I asked, taking deep breaths.

"I think something's on fire." He coughed.

"JAMES! CARLOS!" I looked towards the door as Kendall yelled out. James took ahold of my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Kendall!" James called back, opening the door, revealing Logan and Kendall.

"Jay…" I whispered, my coughing starting back up.

My ankle started to hurt, so I was grateful when he picked me up, bridal style. Kendall took ahold of James' and Logans' hands, pulling them down the hall. The hall was probably twenty degrees warmer than it should be. And the thought of a fire worried me more.

I hid my face against James neck. Wishing that this was all a dream.

I heard Kendall yell out for his mom and sister. I gasped when I heard Katie yell back. She had a flashlight, and was dragging Mrs. Knight from the bedroom. Mrs. Knight looked like she was passed out. That's when my fright got worse.

"Take Katie." Kendall instructed Logan.

"I'm scared…" I whispered to James, as he held me to his body.

"I have you. I won't let go." He whispered back. My clinging to him tightened as Kendall yelled out.

"Go! I'm right behind you!" James and Logan just stood there, staring at Kendall, as he kneeled next to Mrs. Knight. "JAMES!" He yelled to James and he took Logan's hand, and pulled them through the doorway and out to the hall.

"Come on!" James said, as Logan picked Katie up. They took off running towards the elevators.

"Mom! Kendall!" Katie cried out, as the apartment left our view.

"Don't cry Katie, they'll be safe." James told the crying girl.

I found myself start to cry, worrying about my blonde friend and 'adoptive' mother.

James and Logan continued running till we found the elevators. James sat me down and took my hand. Logan hit the button and it opened. We heard a loud cracking noise coming from above. James shoved Logan, Katie, and me into the open elevator as I saw burning ceiling fall around, and on James.

I gasped as a piece fell on James' shoulder. It didn't look to be on fire but it was burning the shoulder of his shirt. And burning the tips of James hair. He brushed it away, and jumped into the elevator, falling next to me, as it closed.

"Jay… Your shoulder." I took his arm, and Logan ripped away the shirt to reveal the burnt skin. He winced, and I watch Logan look it over carefully.

"Ow…" He yelled out.

"Sorry." Logan frowned. And I worried.

Katie started to cry again, and Logan tried to calm her.

We all looked up as the elevator dinged. James pulled me to my feet and we ran out into the lobby. There was people screaming, crying, or just quiet, all over the lobby. My ankle pain got worse as we ran out to the poolside. I saw James and Logan searching the crowd for Kendall. I was to short, and in to much pain to concentrate on my friend.

I clung to James' arm as I watched the Palm Woods continue to burn. The roof started to cave in, and someone yelled out.

I looked up, at our apartment window, to Kendall with Mrs. Knight on his back. I gasped as he leapt out of the window and down into the pool.

"KENDALL!" Logan screamed as they splashed into the pool.

James and someone else jumped into the pool. I grabbed Logan as he tried to follow James.

"Let me go! Kendall!" Logan begged.

"James' gonna save him." I said, and hugged him, pulling Katie to me as well.

James and the other person pulled the blonde and Mrs. Knight out.

"Kendall! Man wake up!" James yelled to him. Him and Mrs. Knight started to cough, and the three of us ran to his side.

"Kendall!" Logan cried.

"Guys…." Kendall gasped out. Logan took ahold of Kendalls' left hand, causing the blonde to scream out in pain. Logan let go, and turned it over in his own hand. I saw it was burned and blistered.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight sat up and Katie hugged her mother.

"Mom…" Kendall sighed. I looked down at his legs.

"Logan…" I gasped, getting the brunettes' attention, and pointed to Kendall's leg. It to was blistered and red.

"Need some help?" James asked Kendall, taking his good hand, and pulled him to his feet. Logan ran over to Kendall and kissed the taller blonde.

We all stood, and hugged each other. Logan clung to Kendall as nest he could. I tightened my grip on James. As we let go of each other, the Palm Woods came crashing down. And we could hear a siren in the background of all the gasps.


	4. Logan

**Burned**

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, four 16-year-old boys, learn the viciousness of fire.**_

_**Kendall/Logan**_

_**James/Carlos**_

_A four or five shot, depends on how many different points of view I decide to have._

_It's gonna have really short chapters, I thought this up on the bus ride to school. Enjoy!_

Logan's POV

I really despised intense heat... and fire... I have, ever since I was in a house fire. I was young, only 9 and I still lived in Texas. And one horrible fire, caused it all. It took the lives of my mother and unborn brother. The deaths caused my father to go into a deep depression. First Drinking. Then violence, towards me. And finally a week after I had left to become famous, suicide. One of my good friends, Carlos, his dad told me. I took it hard. But then I knew he would rather be in heaven. Or hell. Where ever he was. I hoped he was happy.

So that fateful night when I woke to shattering glass, and heat like a sauna, and smoke, I panicked. I knew the sound to well. My mind shot back to when I was nine. And I inhaled deeply. Causing the smoke to fill my lungs, and make me cough.

"Logie!" I heard my boyfriend, Kendall, yell out. I heard him fall to the ground. I knew I should do the same, to evade the smoke, but I froze. I was too afraid, and panicking. "Logan." He yanked me off my bed and to the floor.

"Kendall," I paused wheezing. The smoke was making my asthma act up. I watched as Kendall quickly grabbed my inhaler and shoved it into my hands. "T... Thanks." I gasp out. My lungs finally not restricted and I could breathe a bit better. "What's going on?" I asked, and suddenly regretted the question. I didn't want to know the answer.

"I don't know." He paused and coughed. "Come on." He took hold of my hand and we crawled across the floor to the door. He opened it, and more smoke flew in. He coughed again, and pulled his shirt over his nose and mouth. I did the same, and we made our way down the hall to James and Carlos' room.

"JAMES! CARLOS!" Kendall yelled out, pounding on the door.

"Kendall..." I heard James, faintly call out. I held my breath as he opened the door. Carlos looked to be in pain.

"Jay..." He wheezed out, the smoke still affecting him. James scooped him up. Kendall grabbed James' and my hand, yanking us down the hall to the living room.

He hollered for his mother and Katie.

"Kendall!" We all turned to see the young girl pulling Mrs. Knight. "Help." I begged and pleaded to myself, that she was okay. She was the only mother like person I had left. And I couldn't lose her too.

"Logan, Grab Katie. I have to get my mom." Kendall said, pulling my hand to grasp Katie's. He bent down to the woman. Katie clung to my shirt. And I could tell she was scared. "Go! Get out of here! I'm right behind you!" He yelled out, and pulled his mom into his arms.

James and I just stood there, scared.

"James!" He screamed again. I felt James grab my hand and yank me to the door.

"Come on!" James yelled once we were out into the hallway. I slung Katie into my arms. James and I took off running towards the elevators.

"Mom! Kendall!" Katie cried out.

"Don't cry Katie." James said. "They'll be safe."

I hoped James was right for once. I don't think I could lose my boyfriend and my 'mom' in the same night. I gripped Katie tighter and continued to run next to James.

We finally reached the elevators and I placed Katie on her feet. I slammed my fist against the button and soon it dinged. As it opened, the roof started to collapse around us. James turned and shoved Katie, Carlos, and I into the elevator as it began to fall where we once were. I watched as a two by four, fell onto James' shoulder. He shoved it off, and fell in the elevator next to Carlos.

"Jay... Your shoulder." Carlos gasped. I ripped off the burnt shoulder of his shirt to look at the burn itself. It was red and very blistered. I noticed that his hair was burnt, along the bottom, also.

"Ow..." He yelled out. And I apologized.

Katie started to sob again. I pulled her to my chest and proceeded to hush her softly. Our attention went to the door as it dinged, signaling we were at the lobby. We all jumped up to our feet and ran out into the lobby. We saw others screaming and crying. I watched in panic at our friends' horror. We ran outside to the poolside. James and I started to search the crowd for Kendall and Mrs. Knight. Panic fell over me, as I failed to find my boyfriends face.

I glanced over and continued to watch, almost mesmerized by the flames, as our home kept burning. Someone to my right screamed and pointed to the Palm Woods. I gasped as I saw Kendall, with Mrs. Knight on his back, leap from the living room window of our apartment to the pool below.

"KENDALL!" I screamed out as they made contact with the water. James took off and jumped into the pool with someone else to retrieve the two. I tried to run after James, but Carlos took me into his grasp. "Let me go! Kendall!" I begged him.

"James' gonna save him." He said and hugged Katie and I.

Soon Kendall and Mrs. Knight both were next to the pool.

"Kendall! Wake up man!" James yelled into the blondes' face. I held back sobs as I saw him cough up the water he had inhaled. Next to Kendall, Mrs. Knight to coughed and opened her eyes. Katie clung to her mother as I ran over to Kendall.

"Kendall!"

"Guys…" He said softly. I gripped his left hand, to hold in reassurance, but he screamed out in pain. I let go and turned it over in my hands to see it red and blistered.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight called out to the boy.

"Mom…" He said back.

"Logan…" Carlos, to my side, gasped and pointed to Kendall's leg. It was blistered and red as well.

"Need some help?" James asked Kendall, taking his unburned hand, and pulled him to his feet. I stood and ran into Kendall's arms, placing a kiss on his lips. He pulled me closer using his forearms and deepened the kiss till air was a must.

We stood and hugged one another as the Palm Woods steadily burn. As I turned to face to face away from the building, it came crashing down, snuffing out the fire. There were gasps, and sobs broke out. I sniffed and layed my head against Kendall's chest.

Soon the fire trucks were here, and they completely put the fire out. I looked over and saw Mrs. Knight crying. An EMT called us all over, and checked out Kendall and James' burns.

"Kendall! Guys!" We all turned to see Kelly and Gustavo rushing over to us. "What… oh my…" She paused and took in the sight of the Palm Woods.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"Well I got burned…" Kendall chuckled, showing her his bandaged hand and leg. "And then there's James…" He pointed to the tall brunette. He was shirtless, and a bandage was wrapped around his entire upper arm, and shoulder, and covering half his ribs.

"Oh James… Your hair…" She gasped. It was burnt on the left side.

"I have to go get it cut later today… It's gonna be really short…" He sighed sadly.

"I'll love it…" Carlos piped up from James' side.

"Thanks Carlitos!" James kissed the other.


	5. Katie

**Burned**

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, four 16-year-old boys, learn the viciousness of fire.**_

_**Kendall/Logan**_

_**James/Carlos**_

_A four or five shot, depends on how many different points of view I decide to have._

_It's gonna have really short chapters, I thought this up on the bus ride to school. Enjoy!_

_*A picture of James I used for a reference, is on my profile page!*_

Katie's POV

As Kelly and Gustavo talked to the guys about living arrangements, I clung to my mother. She hadn't suffered from any injuries, or burns. I had escaped with a bruise, from when James pushed me into the elevator, to prevent a burning two by four from falling on me. But instead it burned him. I felt bad. But my mom was thankful that James did that. And I was too. Kendall had a few burns, and cuts. But I was sure he was way worse off from jumping from our apartment window. That had scared me the worst. Logan was uninjured. And Carlos had a sprained ankle, but I think that was from yesterday.

"Come on Katie..." Kendall motioned to mom and I. "We're gonna stay at Gustavo's mansion." We got over to the limo, and climbed in.

"Here." Kendall took off his beenie, that he had wore to bed, and pulled it down over James' hair. I expected the pretty boy to freak out, but he took it with a smile.

"Thanks." He smiled and pulled it over his ears. I watched across from me, as James and Carlos clung to each other. Carlos looked like a scared little kid. And James knew that he was scared. He pulled Carlos into his good arm, and craddled the Latino.

To my left, Kendall had pulled Logan into his lap. And Logan's face was burried into Kendall's chest. I think I could faintly hear crys. I laid on my mom's shoulder as we rode down the street. We arrived to one of Gustavo's mansions, and Kendall spoke up.

"Kelly, can you take my mom and Katie to the mall or something? And here." He handed Kelly his wallet. She gasped.

"All of it?"

"Yeah. Mom and Katie need new clothes. Use it all." He said.

"How much is it?" Mom asked.

"It's roughly 3 grand. It's my part of the tour money." Kendall said. "The guys and I have a whole wardrobe back at Rouque Records. You two need new clothes."

"But Kendall..." Mom started to hand the envelope back to my brother.

"No! I have money still. That's only like half. Don't worry. Gustavo can drive us to the studio to change, then the barber shop, to cut James' hair.

"Eep!" James' hands flew up to his hair.

"It'll look great." Carlos said, patting his hand.

James smiled, and mom, Kelly, and I climbed back into the limo.

"Bye." I waved.

Kelly took us to the local mall, and we went from store to store. And we finished our shopping day, I had about ten or twleve bags of clothes, and mom had about the same. We had only used a little over 2 grand.

"Come one. Let's get back to the boys." Mom said, putting our bags in the trunk.

I was excited to show off my new clothes, and see James' new hair.

As we pulled into the driveway of Gustavo's mansion, the guys ran out to help with the bags.

"OH James!" I gasped as I saw the pretty boy with short hair. It looked so good.

"You like it Katie?" He asked, running a hand over his hair.

"It looks great!" I jumped up and down.

I watched as Carlos giggled, and held onto James' good shoulder. I don't think I had ever seen James and Carlos act so in love before.

I smiled and looked around for my brother. I spotted him with Logan in an embrace, slightly hidden behind a pillar on Gustavo's porch. Kendall seemed to have him held gently in his arms. I could hear slightly what they were saying, so I snuck over closer, and hid behind a bush.

"Hey... hey... It's okay... I'm fine... it's just a few burns... I'm not gonna leave you anytime soon. Promise..." Kendall kissed Logan on the forehead.

"I... I know..." He hiccuped. "I just... I saw you jump out of the window... and then you were burned... and I was just so scared..." Logan sobbed.

"Hey... We'll be fine... I promise... we'll always be together... I promise. These burns... is from saving you... and my mom. From keeping my family safe. You're part of my family Logan."

"So is James and Carlos..." Logan sniffed.

"Yes... they are, but they are more of my brothers... you're my life... my lover... my best friend!" Kendall took Logans' face into his hands. I smiled to myself, and turned to walk back to the others.

"Where's Kendall?" My mom asked as I walked back to her. I pointed behind me and she just nodded. "At least that's better than these two... All out in the open..." She shook her head. I looked over and saw James and Carlos hugging all over each other.

"Oh get a room you two!" I laughed and chucked a small rock at Carlos.

"Hey! Okay! Okay!" Carlos rubbed his arm, where it hit him,

"Come on..." He giggled and pulled James into the mansion with him.

I shook my head, and laughed.

"Come on, lets go put these clothes away." Mom smiled.

"Okay." I grabbed my bags and walked towards the door. "Get a room you two..." I smiled and walked past Kendall and Logan, hugging.

"Leave us be..." Kendall whispered. I nodded and walked through the huge house, to mom's and my shared room.

"There." She smiled, as we finished putting away all the clothes.

"Uhm... Katie... Mrs. Knight..." Kelly opened our door.

"Yes?" Mom looked up.

"Can you ask your son to stop making out on the back porch? Oh... and James... and Carlos... have taken the den, and made their own little fort." Kelly sighed.

"I'll see that I can do." I smiled.

I made my way through the house to the den first.

As I walked through the door, I heard Carlos moan. I shuttered, and took ahold of the main blanket that acted as the 'roof' of the fort.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I screamed as I yanked the blanket away. My cheeks heated up as I saw a half naked Carlos, straddling a half naked James.

"Katie!" James yelled out. I covered my eyes with the blanket.

"Kelly says to not make a fort in her. Go camping in one of the free rooms..." I blushed, and ran out of the room to go find Kendall.

I found the back porch, but didn't see Kendall or Logan.

"Kendall?" I asked out, as I walked out onto the deck.

"Logan... are you okay now?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah..." He sniffed. "I know that you won't ever leave me." I saw them sitting on the porch swing.

"I'm glad you are okay now Logie. Because when we got into that limo, and you started to cry... it really scared me." Kendall said, rubbing Logan on the back.

"Hey Kendall?" I spoke up.

"Oh hey Katie. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. He patted the seat to his other side and I plopped down, and snuggled up against him. "I'm so glad guys are all okay." I smiled.

"I'm so glad to." Kendall chuckled.

"Oh and Logan. Thanks for saving my life." I grabbed the brunettes' hand.

"Your welcome Katie." He smiled.

We looked up and saw James and Carlos walk out onto the porch.

"Hey." I smiled at the blushing boys. We shifted, Logan moved onto Kendall's lap and James took that spot, pulling Carlos on his own lap. I sniggled between the two couples.

"I love you guys."

"We love you to Katie." They all said.

"We'll always keep each other safe... right?" I asked, my 'brothers'.

"Always." James smiled.

"Forever!" Logan hugged me.

I smiled. I'll always have my four heros by my side.


	6. End

**Burned**

_**Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, four 16-year-old boys, learn the viciousness of fire.**_

_**Kendall/Logan**_

_**James/Carlos**_

_The final chapter, and a closer chapter really..._

Kendall's POV

Gustavo let us live in his mansion for a few months. And while there, my family of six, seemed to get closer than we had ever been. Katie seemed to appreciate mom and me so much more. Always worried if one of us were gone for a long time. Carlos seemed to hug James much more, and want alone time, to just cuddle or talk. I think Logan was affected the most. Even more than Katie, who had both mom and I almost not make it. But Logan... Logan just seemed like a totally different person. He seemed to cry more, and want to always be by my side. I love Logan, so I was always there for him. James' and my burns healed nicely. And soon I could wear pants again. James' hair had started to grow out again, but for some reason he liked it short, so he kept it that way. I think Carlos liked it short to.

About four months after the fire, the police had informed us on why the Palm Woods burned down.

"We have an answer on why the Palm Woods burned down." An officer told us, as we sat in Gustavo's living room.

"Well?" Katie spoke up.

"Someone had intentionally started the fire. It was discovered that someone created a massive bon fire on the top floor of the building, in one of the rooms." His partner said.

I heard Logan squeak, then bury his face in my shirt. Wrapping an arm around him, I spoke softly.

"So someone wanted us dead?"

"Well not just you... or maybe just you... we won't know. Only one person died in the fire, and the identity is still a mystery." The cop said.

"So this arsonist could still be out there?" James asked.

"Yes..." He nodded.

"This is crazy! Why would someone burn down an entire building, just to kill us?" I asked.

"Who knows..." Mom said sadly.

I felt the entire front of my shirt soaked. I stood, keeping an arm around Logan.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself, and led Logan to our room. He plopped on my bed, as I switched shirts.

"Hey... if you don't want to listen to the cops anymore, we can stay here." I told him, sitting back down next to him.

"I... I just don't want to think about someone trying to kill us...Try to take you from me... t... trying... trying to make me alone..." He sobbed. "I don't want to be alone anymore!" He flung back to my chest.

"You won't ever be alone." I rubbed his hair. "I'll always be here. You know that."

"I just... I lost my mom... and I caused my dad to go insane, then kill himself. If you died... I don't want to end up like my dad..."

"Logan... look at me." I told him, taking his face in my hands. "You won't ever become like him. And you know what... I'll never be out of your life." I kissed his nose.

"Okay... I believe you." He smiled, and wiped his eyes.

"Now wanna go and listen to that cop?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I took him by the hand and led him back out to the living room.

The cops were already standing up to leave.

"So what did we miss?" I asked mom.

"They said the Palm Woods is gonna be rebuilt, and we can move back in as soon as it's done." She told us.

"You know what mom... I don't want to go back to the Palm Woods..." I said.

"Well where do you want to live?" She asked.

"I wanna go home... I'm tired of being famous..."

"Home?" Katie screamed out.

"Yeah... Back home to Minnesota... What do you say guys?"

"I agree." James said. Carlos nodded.

"I'll go anywhere... and do anything... As long as it's with you." Logan said.

"Gustavo... Kelly... We quit." I turned to our bosses.

"But..." Gustavo stumbled. "You guys are doing so well!"

"Please Gustavo... I just want to go home, and be a normal teenager again." I said sadly.

"I understand." Gustavo sighed sadly. "You'll be missed. All of you."

"We'll miss you to." We all hugged.

"We'll come visit! All the time." Gustavo said.

"Well I guess we should all go pack..." We made our way our rooms.

"Do you really want to do this Kendall?" Logan asked as I helped him drag his suitcase to the living room.

"Yes." He nodded.

We got to the airport, and loaded the plane.

"Hey... Logan... Look out the window..." I pointed. "Home."

"Home..." He smiled. "We're back home."

"Jay! Look! I can see my house!" Carlos pointed out the window.

"Carlos... hunni... no you can't." James smiled.

"Oh... Well I'm glad to be home. I missed my parents... And I missed school here."

"You missed school?" James asked.

"Well no... I just can't wait to go back... I mean we used to be famous. We did have a major CD... and so we will totally be popular!" Carlos bounced in his seat.

"I miss Gustavo." Katie sighed.

"Yeah. But he said he would visit." I looked over my seat at her.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" I asked the other three guys.

"Yeah. Life will work out." James nodded.


End file.
